A New Beginning
The Royal Ranger is confirmed to be the final novel in The Ranger's Apprentice series. 1 It was released on October 2, 2013 in Europe. Synopsis John Flanagan makes a spectacular return to the world of Ranger's Apprentice - but what has happened since you last saw Will and his friends might shock you! Will took an oath when he joined the Ranger Corps. Does it mean nothing to him now? After a senseless tragedy destroys his life, Will is obsessed with punishing those responsible - even if it means leaving the Ranger Corps. His worried friends must find a way to stop him taking such a dark path. It is Halt who suggests the solution: Will must take an apprentice. The candidate Halt has in mind will surprise everyone - and it will be a request Will cannot refuse. Training a rebellious, unwilling apprentice is hard enough. But when a routine mission uncovers a shocking web of crime, Will must decide where his priorities lie - finishing his quest for revenge, or saving innocent lives? The final book of the Ranger's Apprentice series raises the stakes higher than ever. Is Will on his last mission for the Ranger Corps? Summary Will, now a grown man, has lost his beloved wife, Alyss, to a fire, and the once mischievous and spirited young man has grown grim and humorless. The Rangers still exist but are desperate for leadership and new energy. That new energy arrives in a most unexpected way: Madelyn, the daughter of Horace and Evanlyn — a headstrong girl always getting in trouble and with no interest in her royal status. When Halt, Will’s onetime mentor, suggests that Will take Maddie under his grumpy wing, Will balks at first. Yet there is something about this troublesome and brave girl that reawakens the Ranger in Will. Although Madelyn is arrogant at first, Will snaps her out of it with a letter disinheriting her from Cassandra. As she learns a Ranger's skills, Will has her continue to train with a sling in addition to the bow. She greatly enjoys riding with Bumper, her horse. Maddie takes a step back however, when she sneaks out and attends a party at Wensley Village, getting drunk before Will arrives. During her hangover, she learns to enjoy kafay. Soon after, Gilan assigns Will and Madelyn a mission: to investigate the ranger Liam's death. They soon discover a slaving ring, led by no other than Alyss' murderer. Will is captured while Madelyn frees the slaves, and will be burnt alive. Maddie doubles back on Bumper, and frees Will, although he can barely move. Ruhl, the slaver, trips on the logs and lights himself on fire. Later, Madelyn decides to finish her five-year training period. Finally, the Ranger’s Apprentice has an apprentice of his own. Characters *Alyss (Mentioned only) *Halt *Liam *Will *Madelyn *Pauline *Cassandra *Horace *Gilan *Jenny *King Duncan *Bumper *Jory Ruhl Gallery royalrangerlarge.jpg|Australian and UK edition 912uPnh0PAL SL1500 .jpg|US Cover grijze-jager-12.jpg Trivia *The Royal Ranger will be the final book in the Ranger's Apprentice series but John Flanagan will continue with the Brotherband series. Book 4 will come out Summer 2014. *John Flanagan stated in an interview that the final book of the series will tell the story of Will's first apprentice being the first female ranger. *In a letter sent to a fan, John Flanagan also stated that the book will take place 16 years after And About Time Too... Category:Articles needing Improvement Category:Article stubs Category:Books Category:Ranger's Apprentice Series Category:Series Category:Pages under construction